


Tick Tock

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Heroes and Villains, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Slash, Stiles is from Misthaven, Stilinski Family Feels, sorta AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a prophecy that Scar plans to use to become a god, since he failed to become king. That prophecy involved Sleeping Beauty's unborn child. Pregnant Aurora takes shelter in Pride Rock for the remainder of her pregnancy and mere hours after her son is born, does Scar appear and takes him from her. As Scar tries to escape, things happen and the child is sent to the world without magic...except it's not so magicless. The child itself has great potential for amazingly powerful magic...good or bad remains to be the question. Will this child be a hero or a villain?</p>
<p>In Misthaven he is named after his father, Phillip, but in the world without magic he was adopted by a Sheriff and his wife, who they named after her father, but he goes by Stiles. </p>
<p>Seventeen years later destiny comes a-knocking, dragging Stiles into an enchanting mess. Derek isn't sure if the rest of the pack is on board, but he definitely is. No way is he going to let Stiles go anywhere without him to protect him from monsters, charming knights, and promised suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Phillip II

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> I have chosen to do a Lion King Arc of Once Upon a Time though...I've got Nala and Scar, but if anyone has any suggestions for the rest, like Simba, Timon, Pumba, Rafiki, and Zazu...let me know! :3

                                                                               

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Aurora looked up from her resting place in the gardens. She saw Mulan approaching in her full armor and smiled, though cocked her head to the side confused. 

Mulan merely chuckled lightly, "It's an expression Neal used a few times...it means 'do you want to share what's on your mind?'"

 

Aurora sighed, straightened her back and stiffly said, "There is nothing on my mind to share."

"I've traveled with you long enough to know that is not true. What is concerning is that this is your first time being rather quiet about your thoughts." Mulan said with a frown.

Before she could answer, Aurora winced and clutched her stomach. 

"You're in pain." Mulan stated as she approached, her hands hovering over Aurora's pregnant belly. 

"Just...a few pangs. Nothing...nothing to be concerned over." Aurora let out a breath. 

"How long have they been happening?" Mulan asked. 

"Uh...the last...hour, maybe?"

"..." Mulan gave Aurora a pointed look. To which she shook her head furiously.

"Perish the thought. I still have another month!" 

"Another month?" a new voice inquired.

Both Aurora and Mulan turned to see that Queen Nala had entered followed by one of her guard. 

Aurora stood with the help of Mulan and they both bowed, Mulan more so than Aurora. 

"Good morning, your majesty. I was simply reminding Mulan that I still have another month before my child is due." Aurora replied. 

"I've helped deliver a few children, and have spent time with mothers who have gone into labor. I know you're afraid, M'Lady, but I'm afraid it's not you who decides when the birth is." Mulan said as she turned to look directly into Aurora's eyes with a slight smile. She was as much excited for the child's birth as Aurora. 

 

[(Link to pic in case image is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/11760179_939536519437950_5969939439428051805_n.jpg?oh=52f1774f29032fe00d34a13dc4fc81fe&oe=578CA9FF)

"I too am afraid but Hua Mulan is correct. We shall accompany you back to your chambers while I have my guard fetch Rafiki."  Queen Nala said with a gentle smile. With a nod to her guard, he headed towards the Shaman's chambers. 

"It's...it's too soon, I can't-" but Aurora's protest stopped when there was a splash sound. She looked down at her feet and let out a gasp. She looked up with widened, scared eyes at the other two.

"Do not worry, my dear. You and your child are in great hands." Queen Nala said as she and Mulan each grabbed hold of one of Aurora's arms and led her back to her chamber. 

* * *

 

As Mulan and Aurora traveled, trying to reach safe refuge. But as weeks passed and Aurora's belly swelled with the child within her, their travels got slower and slower. It took Mulan a few days to convince Aurora to find a shelter for the remaining of her pregnancy. 

They were cautious as to where they chose to stay. Everyone was still so afraid. Not everywhere might have been affected by the Curse, but enough places were. The places that _were_ affected, had a bit of a domino effect on the places that remained. 

New travel routes were to be discovered, or sometimes made when old ones became too dangerous, or uninhabitable...even for just traveling. 

In some cases, villages and kingdoms would have to move or find alternate food and water supplies. It wasn't pretty in some of the cases they had passed by. 

Finally they came across a kingdom not like any other. It didn't have castles made of stone like the kind Aurora was used to, but there was a majestic dwelling to be found in Pride Rock. King Simba and his wife, Queen Nala ruled over their land with nobility and kindness. 

They were shifters, like Red, but weren't under the control of the moon cycle. From what Mulan and Aurora know, the royal family is able to shift into lions when needed. Their subjects were a varying number of animals depending on personality and inner self. It was how they survived the first few years after the curse, in their animal forms. 

They were welcomed, Simba having done previous negotiations with Philip in the chaos. It was Simba that had given Philip and Mulan one of their best leads in how to find Aurora.  

Their chambers were more natural and rustic. Plant leaves and moss, but it was all done so wonderfully, Aurora didn't mind. And compare to their own make shift camping they've done, it was amazing. 

Aurora would rub her belly when she was alone and whisper to her child about her memories in her father's castle. About the gowns she owned, the balls she'd attend, of the gold and silver she'd wear.

"I can't promise you any of that, I'm afraid...I want to, little one. My little prince or princess...you deserve all of it. But times are uncertain. But you know what I can promise you? I can promise you love and safety. And loyalty and courage. Because you are the most important thing in the world to me...and I love you so much...and with Mulan's training and my stubbornness...nothing will harm you." Aurora would whisper into the night when she the child would kick and keep her awake. 

She was taken care of medically by King Simba's Shaman, Rafiki, who had made sure the child's growth went smoothly. 

When the eighth month approached, King Simba needed to visit a near by kingdom for negotiations of some sort. 

* * *

 

"I hear the child's birth was without complications?" Zazu asked as he entered the library where Queen Nala was writing a letter. 

She looked up for a moment to nod, a small smile on her face, "He is so beautiful Zazu...he's resting right now with his mother, but hopefully we'll see him soon. His eyes shine brighter than the sunrise."

Zazu smiled as he served himself and his queen some tea. Placing her cup in a safe distance from the parchment, he sat down.  "I'm sure once things have calm down a bit more you and Simba will have a heir of your own."

Nala stopped writing and drowned a bit. 

Zazu frowned as well, "I've upset you. Forgive me, I didn't mean to say anything that would."

"It's not you Zazu." Nala said dismissively with a shake of her head.

"Then what is it?" Zazu prompted.

"I am Queen. I am more than ready to have my King's heir...give him a son or daughter that will be happy and safe and who will learn to care for our people once Simba's time has passed. I am not upset." she reassured. "I am only saddened. Princess Aurora is unsure of what remains of her kingdom and her people. Does her child have a home to claim? Is his throne still standing? She is a strong woman, but...I cannot help but to remember what happened when we lost Mufasa."

Zazu was at her side in an instant, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Mufasa was a king of legend. He, like King Arthur, are kings that come...once in a life time. Simba lost him young, but even in those short years, it was enough to make the noble king that leads us today." Zazu offered a smile before saying teasingly, "Even if he was quite the brat as a child."

Nala laughed lightly. "Oh Zazu..." She became slightly somber and sighed. "Do you really believe they'll be alright? They won't want to stay here forever." 

"No...like how Simba returned to Pride Rock, as was his duty, I do feel that they will return to their home as well." Nala nodded, though she frowned deeply. But Zazu cupped her cheek and smiled gently at her, "But they know we care. They know they can trust us and are more than free to come to us for any matter."

"Thank you Zazu."

"Any time, dear Nala. Now, have you heard from his majesty? It's been too long and I don't trust that meerkat and hog to keep him on task!" 

Nala laughed more wholehearted. "Timon and Pumba are Simba's favorite guards. They'll be fine. And should be home soon."

"I still think he should have taken some of his other guards..." Zazu muttered.

"Timon and Pumba aren't like the others, yes, but they love Simba and when it comes to him and his safety, it doesn't matter how scary things get...they'll be there for him. That's why he takes them. It's why I breathe a little easier knowing he's with them."

Zazu sighed in defeat. But Nala caught the way Zazu's lips tugged upwards a bit as he sat back down to drink his tea. She smiled a bit more and continued with her letter. 

* * *

 

Aurora watched over her sleeping new born in the crib Queen Nala had gifted her with. She couldn't get over how beautiful her child was. Skin like fresh milk, hair light like gold that she was sure would darken as he grew, like hers had done. He'd open his eyes for his first feeding and looked at her. She was the first thing he saw with beautiful eyes that were like jewels. She cried a bit because Phillip wasn't there to see their beautiful baby boy. 

 

[(Link to pic in case image is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xft1/v/t1.0-9/11060459_939536659437936_3251603244152278973_n.jpg?oh=7179478b9404c8e404bdd9d14b93bc60&oe=5753F14B)

Aurora heard the door of her room open and she quickly wiped away her tears. She assumed it was Mulan who had gone with Rafiki to help him carry his supplies back to his workshop. When she turned, her eyes widened in fear.

"You're not Mulan."

"No, I am not. I am Taka, though most call me Scar." before Aurora could do anything Scar blew some powder into her face and she collapsed onto the ground. 

Scar approached the crib menacingly and growled as he looked down at the infant. He picked up the child and smiled evilly. "Nothing personal, child...except there is talk of you and that talk claims of you getting in my way. They claim you to be a wolf, and you see...wolves and lions just do not get along." 

* * *

 

Aurora woke up not too long after. She was in a panic as she ran to the crib. When she saw it was empty she let out a blood curling scream. 

Mulan threw the door open, sword in hand, looking for any danger. "Aurora, what's the matter?"

"HE'S GONE! HE'S BEEN TAKEN!" Aurora cried as she ran her hands through her hair in desperation, tears running down her cheeks, heart hammering away. 

Queen Nala and her guards came in with the same fierceness as Mulan. Nala's eyes fell on the empty cot and her eyes sought out Aurora's. "What happened?" she asked, trying to remain as calm as any queen should in this situation. 

"He's gone! He took him! He took Phillip!" Aurora cried as she beg to hyper ventilate. 

"Who took him?" Mulan and Nala asked at the same time, just as Zazu and Rafiki entered with more guards. 

"I...I don't know...h-he...he s-said they called him Scar?"

Nala, Zazu, and Rafiki stiffened and looked at each other. Mulan saw that and demanded, "Who is this Scar?"

"It was Simba's uncle. He wanted the throne so bad he was willing to kill his own brother and young nephew to get it...Simba escaped, of course...but that began a dark chapter of Scar's rule. Eventually Simba returned to take his rightful place as king." Nala explained.

"He and Scar fought. So it couldn't have been him, Scar is _dead_!....isn't he?" Zazu directed the last question to Rafiki who had quite the somber expression on his face. 

Rafiki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He was at Simba's mercy...and though our king showed mercy, he still held many years of anger towards his uncle. Simba threw Scar to his Hyenas, who he had turned his back on for his own needs...we _assumed_ he was dead." 

Rafiki was quiet for a moment before he turned and stormed off. 

"Where are you going!?" Zazu demanded.

"He cannot have gotten far! I am going to look! I suggest you all do the same!" Rafiki called behind him. 

Mulan adjusted her sword and went to Aurora. "I know you'll want to be out there, but please remain here with Queen Nala. The rest of us will find your child."

"Phillip. He will have his father's name." Aurora said through the tears. 

Mulan nodded. "We will find prince Phillip II and return him to you."

Nala wrapped her arms around Aurora in comfort. They remained with two guards while all the others were ordered to search everywhere.

* * *

 

"Unhand that child, Scar...and you may face a fair trial." Rafiki said threateningly as he twirled his staff from hand to hand. He'd race down the paths and through the trees in a very monkey like fashion until he reached the path Scar had been on. 

Though he had yet to inform Aurora, the child she bore carried within it great magical potential. It was that Spark that as a Shaman, he could trace. He didn't know the circumstances of how the child was conceived, nor did he know the full story of his parents, but the Spark within him held the potential of great Light Magic and great Dark Magic. Whatever the circumstances were, the child would need a mentor one day, and Rafiki dreaded what would happen if that mentor was Scar. 

"Return to your tree, Monkey. This need not concern you, but should you be adamant of stopping me, I will not be kind." Scar warned.

"This concerns me so long as you hold an innocent in your grasp. Let him be." Rafiki warned as he struck his staff's bottom against the ground. The winds picked up, the ground shook a bit, and the clouds began to gather. 

Scar scoffed. "Innocent? Have you grown deaf since we last saw each other? This child in my arms is no more innocent than I."

"I lost a good king and great friend because of your ego. This child isn't even a day old, it does not know the word or actions of sin." 

"But it will. The winds whisper it, the stars foretell it...this child holds power. Power I will take as my own. He will be the key to rise in power! And if I have to kill you, to strip him of his power, drain him of the last drop in his body, then so be it! Get him!" Scar roared. The baby cried in fear, there were howls and hysterical guffaw's as Hyena's emerged from the shadows and advanced towards the Shaman.

"I cannot allow you to kill that child...and if he is who I think you are referring to...then he cannot remain here..." Rafiki said sadly. He paused for a moment, waiting until the Hyenas were close enough. He then sprung into action. With both sides of his staff he knocked plenty of hyenas away and managed to jump in front of Scar, surprising him long enough to snatch the baby from him.  

He jumped far away enough with the help of magic. He looked forlornly at Scar before looking down at the child in his arms sadly. 

"Forgive me..."

He spoke a few words and shook his staff's rattles before striking the ground with the other end. A whirling picked up as the ground opened with a portal. Rafiki leaned down to kiss the child's forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Scar screamed through the harsh winds.

"If you are who he claims you to be...then you cannot stay in this world. But in the land without magic..." Rafiki gave the child a secret smile, "You'll find it to be quite...magical. You need only ignite that Spark. Good luck, Prince Phillip II." 

Rafiki let go of the child and he vanished within the portal's light. Scar landed on dirt, roaring in anger as he pounded on the ground. He stood up, grabbed a blade from his side.

"Where did you send him!?"

[(Link to pic in case image is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtf1/v/t1.0-9/11141203_939536719437930_3951996704747127560_n.jpg?oh=4b501607910f657cd902bc2394e41a7f&oe=57924E55)

"Nowhere you can reach him." Rafiki said as he gripped his staff. 

Scar and him circled each other as they glared at one another. 

" _Mufasa_ took my crown-"

"The crown belonged to him, he was first born."

" _Simba_ took my throne-"

"After Mufasa, his heir is next in line."

"Yes...they were _kings_. But even a king must bow down to a god! This is not over, _Monkey_! I will find where you sent that brat, no matter how long it takes! I will bleed him dry and steal the power he holds within! At his death, I...WILL...BECOME...GOD!" 

With that, Scar fled into the shadows, his hyenas not far behind. 

* * *

 

"RAFIKI! RAFIKI! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU OVER ZEALOUS BABOON!" Zazu cried as he panted, falling over to catch his breath. He'd been all over looking for sign of the child or Scar when he heard the commotion coming from the end of the kingdom.

Zazu found Rafiki on the cliff side looking over a ridge. The adviser cleared his throat and marched up to the Shaman. 

"I don't suppose you have specialized vision that's allowing you to see through the darkness and locate the child in that area?"

"The child is gone." Rafiki said with sadness.

"Oh no...Scar got him out of the kingdom? That's horrible! I will alert Queen Nala at once!" Zazu turned to leave but Rafiki caught him by his arm. 

"I will inform Queen Nala of the development. You shall fly to Simba and tell him he must come home now." Rafiki said.

"Yes, of course, but first I will stop by Queen Nala's and then get my-"

"No Zazu, you shall go now."

"Now?"

"Now."

" _Now_?!"

"Scar did not get away with the child...my hand was forced. Look, this will all be a complicated story to tell. And I will tell it. But Simba needs to be present. Time is of the essence. We have not heard the last of Scar, and should he continue on the path he's on, we will face another catastrophe the likes of the curse that left vast kingdoms in ruin.."

"Oh my!" Zazu cried out.

"Now go! Find King Simba! Tell him we are all in danger! Grave, grave danger! We must now find the boy! Before Scar...or any _other_ villain does!" Rafiki cried as Zazu changed into his Toucan form and fly off towards the kingdom where Simba was having negotiations. 

* * *

 

      

 _Adopted_. 

He was adopted! 

Stiles nearly had a heart attack, _did_ have a panic attack when he heard there was a robbery and his father had been shot. He rushed to the hospital to be told his father needed a blood transfusion because he had lost so much, but the bullet had gone straight through. The stitching up and transfusion went through without a hitch and his dad would soon be resting in his room. 

Being the nervous hyper active kid that he was, he couldn't just remain still. So he went snooping around, trying to see charts and info with his own eyes in case anyone was trying to sugar coat things. 

He found himself in the file room. It took minutes to find his mothers file and though it was bitter sweet, he couldn't help to look in it. That's when he noticed a few inconsistencies. Some of the charts dated to before he was born. And the information on them made his head reel. His mom had gone in for fertility treatment that all ended in failure. 

She'd been infertile. 

He did a bit more digging until he came across the information that told him something he never thought he'd need to know. 

He was adopted. 

He had no idea what to think. Without checking on his father, without saying goodbye to Mrs. McCall, without doing much of anything else, he went home. He ignored calls and text and just got into bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Was he supposed to wonder who his real parents were? Why did they give him up? 

No, right? He had good parents, blood or not. 

But how could he not question the circumstances?

It kept him up all night.

 

 

* * *

 

When purple smoke began to engulf the clock tower, Emma, David, Marry Margret, Regina, and Henry all raced over there to investigate. 

Emma and David had their guns at the ready and told the rest to wait at the foot of the stairs while they went on. The smoke subsided and when father and daughter reached the top their eyes widened in surprised.

"Emma!"

"Aurora...Mulan...um...who are you?" Emma asked as she pointed to a man dressed in a very knightly fashion.

"Prince Phillip." David supplied. "How are you guys here?" David asked, voice laced with confusion. 

Regina, Henry, and Mary Margret climbed the stairs when they heard who it was that was up there. 

"It's a long story, but there's someone we're looking for in this world." Mulan stated, sheathing her sword.

"Who?" Henry asked.

"Our son." Aurora said with a fierce expression of determination. 

* * *

 

"Stiles what's wrong? Dude, you can't keep avoi-" 

They were on their way to Derek's loft for the weekly pack meeting. Stiles had been distant since his father's accident and talked so very little. It was worrying everyone. But not Scott's puppy eyes, Lydia's inquiry, or anything in between could get it out of him. 

Stiles had slammed the door in Scott's face as he made it to his usual seat. Scott had opened the door and was going to continue his argument when Stiles's knees buckled and he hissed in pain. Everyone either looked or rushed over as Stiles collapsed to the ground. 

"Give him some room!" Peter barked.

"Isaac, get him some water!" Derek ordered and Isaac scurried to follow. 

"Stiles! What's wrong!" Scott asked in a panicked voice.

"Look!" Lydia pointed. 

Everyone watched as red angry vein marks crawled through Stiles's body. No one knew what to do, all talking over one another, Stiles was groaning in pain on the floor as the lines spread. 

 

[(Link to pic in case image is unavailable)](https://www.facebook.com/858278637563739/photos/a.939536492771286.1073741835.858278637563739/939536846104584/?type=3&theater)

Stiles then clutched his head and a wind gust so power blew into the building that it caused all of the windows to shatter inward. Everyone covered their faces and closed their eyes at the impact. When they opened their eyes...

Stiles was gone. 

* * *

 

If you're on social media, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_The_Young_Wolf). I also have a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739?ref=hl). I post updates and info on both, see what I'm working on, edits I sometimes make for my stories, and alternatives of getting in contact with me when you don't wanna post on the comments. 

But you know...if you like this story, please comment xD 

 

 


	2. A Little Town Called Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of Hyenas is called a Cackle.

 It was in the Shadowlands that Scar and his cackle of Were-Hyenas retreated to after their fight with Simba's guards and that overzealous baboon. They lost a few in battle, but not anything that hurt their numbers. Most of the injuries they had were now healed. 

Scar was sitting on his 'throne' next to the lime green fire in front of him. While the others chose to keep their distance soon soon after a loss, three others didn't. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed came forward. Ed immediately tackled a platter of antelope meat and tried to steal a piece that Banzai grabbed, but Banzai shifted into his Beta form and roared. Ed scampered away a few feet to another platter, though one with fewer options. 

"Tough break about the kid, Scar. Whatta ya gonna do now?" Ed asked. 

"The plan remains the same. We just have to find a different approach." Scar replied.

Shenzi frowned, "Didn't the brat get sent off to another world by the monkey?"

"Yeah. All hocus pocus. Probably dead by now." Banzai added. 

Scar growled at him and the two Were-Hyenas whimpered and lowered their heads in submission. 

"This child is no ordinary child. The power he has locked inside of him is very raw. Very powerful. It is neither good or evil, simply... _powerful_." 

"Oooookay, but he's still out of Misthaven. How the hell are you going to get him back here?" Banzai asked, taking a bite out of the antelope leg. 

Scar smirked smugly as he explained. "My father was a righteous king and powerful shifter. But my mother was a druid. While my father spent all of his time grooming Mufasa to be king, our mother took pity on me and showed me her ways." He glared at nothing as a memory passed through his mind. "I didn't possess her ability in the art, which she was disappointed about, but I still _learned_." A smirk came back onto his lips, "I have in my possessions tokens my mother collected before being wed to my father. Among them an item that will take me to where the child is. And even another item that will bring him to me. I will bleed him dry, skin him, crush his bones to dust...I will surpass Mufasa's and Simba's power and become something no one has ever dreamed. I _will_ be a God!" He swore ominously. 

   

* * *

 "Aurora, my darling, please I beg of you...you must rest!" Philip insisted.

"How can I rest when I know our child isn't here with the others of our realm?" Aurora demanded as she shot up from her seat and paced their room. 

After they arrived in Storybrooke with their intentions, they explained all they knew to Emma and her family. Mulan insisted that Aurora needed rest, and as much as Sleeping Beauty protested, Mulan and Philip teamed up against her and with the help of Emma and the Charmings, Aurora agreed to rest. She _was_ tired. Ever since her son was stolen from her Aurora rarely sleeps. She imagines all sorts of scenarios. From what her darling boy could be going through, to imagining their reunion. She very badly wanted to out there doing something, looking and searching to the ends of this new world. 

Emma and Mary Margret did their best to calm Aurora down and reassure her with facts. Emma and David were law enforcement and would look into looking for anyone who may be Aurora's child. Regina stepped forward and offered her help as well. Though Aurora, Mulan, and Philip weren't all that persuaded by The Evil Queen's help, Emma backed her up. Emma added that as mayor and someone who knew the system well enough to get Henry, Regina would be of actual help. 

Mulan offered to go and assist, knowing Aurora and Philip trusted her to come back with any critical information. 

Mary Margret went to Regina's office to help look through files documenting all known residents of Storybrooke, as well as look into the orphanage and school records. Mulan went with Emma and David as they looked through files at the station before heading over to Gold's shop and talk to Belle. 

That left a very tired and very cranky Aurora being forced to stay put and try to rest, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not until she knew her baby was safe and back where he belonged. 

"We're here now. We've got friends and allies helping us. We will find our child. But we mustn't let ourselves fall. Our bodies and minds need rest if they are to be of use. Please, my love...rest." Philip begged as he pulled Aurora's hands into his and lifted them up to his lips and kissed the knuckles. 

"I rested for far too long, Philip. And in that time our kingdom fell and our people suffered. I will not -- I cannot-- rest until our son is home with us."

"Darling...you know I don't wish to upset you." Philip began.

"Then why do I suspect you are about to?" She asked.

"We've heard the story regarding the Charmings. Emma is their daughter and is only a few years younger than them." Philip frowned at his own words, but continued on. "Magic is complicated. And more so apparently when crossing worlds. If you do not rest, then simply begin to consider the possibles we may be holding at bay."

"What are you saying, Philip?" Aurora asked in a whisper.

"I have no doubt that we will find our child and love him without condition, but I am sure that we are both expecting to be reunited with an infant. That may not be the case. Snow White has advised me to consider this...A child who grew up without us. Who may have a family of his own already. With adventures and misfortunes that we may not understand."

"A child who may not believe he is a prince and heir to an entire kingdom back home..." Aurora said quietly. It wasn't the royal position that really bothered her, but it was the promised she had made to her child before he was born. She promised him love and safety, loyalty and courage. If her child grew up like Emma had, from what little she knew, she worried she's failed her son far more deeply than originally thought.

And that broke her heart. 

* * *

 

"Ah, the monthly visit from the Charmings. To what do I owe the pleasure? Little Timmy fell down the well and you'd like to rummage through my shop for Jack's Beanstalk?" Gold greeted as David, Emma, and Mulan entered the shop. 

Emma led the group to the counter and got down to business. "What do you know about Sleeping Beauty's child?"

Gold gave an 'innocent' thinking moment before stating in his usual tone of sarcasm, "Nap time comes rather easily? From the chatter I've heard while passing, she could give a few tips to the other princess mommies who are to go in this world without their nannies and governesses." 

"What do you know of Were-Lions?" Mulan stepped up and asked, using her most authoritative voice. 

Gold looked actually surprised for a moment before donning on his bored expression. "Back in the Enchanted Forest there were stories of a royal pride. But I didn't dwell too much on beasts. Far too busy being one."

David cleared his throat and stepped up to diffuse the growing tension. "Aurora and Philip's child was taken by a villain. When the rescue was going to backfire, the child was sent through a portal to our world."

"And now you're all here to try and have a family reunion? Well, I'd say join the club but it's a toss up between joining the Charmings and myself and Mad Hatter." Gold snarkly replied.

"The Hatter was reunited with his daughter." Emma said.

"But she still lives with the family she remembers from the curse's effect." Gold countered. "Is that _really_ a happy ending?" 

"We are getting off topic." David rested his hand on Emma's shoulder and they shared a look. Then he looked back at Gold and asked, "Can you help?"

Gold took a moment to evaluate the situation and the three in front of him before sighing. "You are all under the assumption that the child is within Storybrooke's borders."

"He's not?" Emma asked.

"As someone who comes from a similar background, Dearie, I'd think you know the answer to that." Gold replied. 

"Can you help us find him?" David asked.

"Will I find any peace from you lot if I say no?" Gold asked.

"Considering we know you'll have _something_...no." Emma replied plainly. "So if you want us to quit bugging you, to not break into your shop looking for answers on our own, moving things around, maybe breaking things...I suggest you be a good samaritan and lend a helping hand."

Gold smirked slightly, "I see you've been spending time with Regina, Ms. Swan."

They had a stare-down for a moment before Gold sighed and agreed. "I'll get in touch if and when I have something."

* * *

 

 Derek slammed the door to his camaro shut as he stormed into his loft. 

It's been days since Stiles disappeared and there's been absolutely no luck finding him. There was no physical or cyber trace to follow. He just _vanished_!

The Sheriff should still be resting but once they were forced to tell him that Stiles disappeared into thin air, he was back in action. He put out an APB and filed a missing's persons. With all the craziness that's happened since the werewolf business began, a lot of the pack was asked to come in and give a statement. Scott for being Stiles's best friend, Derek and his pack because Stiles once accused them of different things and it was the only leads they had. But even then they had nothing else to offer. 

The trail was cold. Frozen as the arctic. 

"Well, don't you look sour."

Derek looked up, flashing his eyes and growled. His eyes changed back when he realized it was just Braeden. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. He had not time to pretend to be nice. Not when Stiles was out there facing gods know what without them. He felt especially ticked off right now because at the word _sour_ , he remembered Stiles nick name for him. 

"If you want me to follow the only lead on Stiles on my own, I can do that. I just thought you might be interested." She shrugged and began to make her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Derek reached out to her and stopped her. His eyes were widened and his heart began to race. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly. His phone isn't working _now_ , but just before it completely shut off, I managed to locate the last place his GPS registered." She answered.

" _Where_?" He demanded.

"A little town called Storybrooke in Maine." She supplied with a secret smirk. 

* * *

 

Gold looked up when the bell in his ship rang as the door opened. He set down his pen and closed the notebook he was writing in and stared at the Blue Fairy in quiet, questioning silence.

"Do you feel it?" She asked once she approached the counter.

"If you mean the annoyance I feel every time someone comes into my shop with no intent of buying something, then yes, I do." Gold replied sarcastically. 

The Blue Fairy wasn't impressed as she frowned at him. "That's not what I mean. The feeling that something is coming. Something ominous."

"Dearie, we live in Storybrooke. Ominous happenstances are more accurate than the weather. And I don't see why you're so worked up. We have the Savior in our midst," Gold did a bit of jazz hands in mocking emphasis. "Not to mention her parents the Charmings, Snow White's loyal gnomes-"

" _Dwafts_." The Blue Fairy corrected sternly.

"And even the formally Evil Queen and the other rag-tag group of misfits who put their heads together and save the day. Sure we may have some casualties here and there and a lot of collateral damage, but nothing I would fret over too much."

"Something is coming, Rumpelstiltskin. Something powerful and with a darkness that rivals your own."

Gold was losing his patience and took insult to that statement. "I can assure you, Dearie, _nothing_...is darker than me."

"Maybe not from our world. But I'm sure you know better than anyone, that darkness isn't bound to just the mythical and magical lands of the Enchanted Forest." And with that warning, the Blue Fairy turned and stormed out of the pawn shop. 

Gold opened the notebook he'd been recording his shop's numbers and tried to continue the chore, but the Fairy's words bugged him. With a light growl he shut the notebook closed and went to switch the sign from _open_ to _closed_.

He had something... _ominous_ to investigate.

* * *

 His lungs burned. His eyes stung. He felt weightless.

Stiles had absolutely no idea where the hell he was or how he got there. So disoriented, he turned this way and that, unsure of what to do, but only registered that he _needed to **breathe**!_

 His eyes adjusted enough for him to see some light above and he swam towards it. No matter how tired he felt, how dizzy and light headed, he swam with all his might. 

When he _finally_ breached the surface, he gasped loudly. That was followed by trying to take in huge gulps of air as he tried to find some sort of shore. Stiles made it to some docks and pier and pulled himself up and rested there and tried to catch his breath. Once his lungs seemed to have enough to let the rest of him work properly he got up and walked towards the the land. 

He was soaked, barefooted, and freezing.

   

He walked a few steps into the forest before something tapped him on the shoulder and he passed out. 

* * *

 

 

Gold watched all of what just happened with a confused expression. Centuries as the Dark One, he's become used to recognizing magic. He had no doubt in his mind that the lad who just surfaced from the water was surrounded in magic...maybe even magic himself. But it was something the likes that Gold has never sensed before. 

A million thoughts coursed through his mind, but there was no doubt in his mind about who that was. 

He pulled out his phone and called Ms. Swan. When she answered, he forewent the greetings and got to the point, "I believe I found the boy you're looking for."

_"What? Where?"_

"By the lake. I'll bring him over to the hospital...he's going to need a change of clothes." He hung up before she could ask anymore question. 

He looked at the boy with an analyzing gaze and asked, "What. Are. You?" 

* * *

 

 When the door opened and someone came in, Stiles sat up straight and tried to assess the situation and potential danger. 

The ones who came in were wearing Sheriff's badges and all that did was make his heart ache as he remembered his father. He'd been angry at him for keeping such a huge secret from him, but then Stiles remembered seeing him in the hospital bed after being shot. He wasn't sure how long he's been gone, but if the calendar was correct, it's been days. His father, biological or not, must be in a frantic state over his disappearance.

"Hi...I'm Emma Swan and this is David Nolan. We're with the Sheriff's Department and we just wanted to check in. Ask you a couple questions...is that okay?" The blonde woman asked him. 

Stiles eyed them warily, "Where am I?"

  

"In a town called Storybrooke." David answered.

"Where's that?" Stiles followed up his question.

"Maine."

" _What_?"

David and Emma shared a confused and concerned look before staring back at Stiles.

"Where are you from?"

"California. Beacon Hills, California." Stiles replied and shook his head. "This is crazy! One moment I'm in Derek's loft, the next I'm underwater! What the hell is happening?" Stiles demanded quietly but it was mostly to himself. He was kind of freaking out and for a moment Emma and David vanished. 

"Like magic?" Emma's question brought him out of his rambling thoughts. 

Stiles looked at her, really looked at her. The way she asked the question wasn't condescending or mocking. It was actually genuine, which only made Stiles more confused. So he shrugged, "I have no other way to explain it. I mean I could have been drugged and kidnapped, and then my kidnappers thought I OD'ed and tried to dispose of my body..."

"But you don't believe that's what happened, do you?" David asked and the way he was looking at him now, had the hair on the back of Stiles's neck standing on end.

"What's going on here? Who are you guys, _really_." Stiles asked. 

"Kid...this is going to be a long night. But I think you were summoned." Emma told him. Though Stiles eyes widened a bit, he didn't argue, didn't deny. 

* * *

 "I don't see why you had to come." Derek stated for the third time since they took off in his Camaro.

"I'd say 'I don't see why you didn't tell the others' but I do." Braeden said as she tapped things into her phone.

"Didn't answer my question."

"Wasn't really a question as much as it was an observation, Derek."

"Fine, why are you coming?" Derek asked, taking his eyes off of the road for a sec.

"I like Stiles, okay? He's a good kid and he could be in danger." Braeden said, losing any playfulness she had before.

Derek frowned at her wording. "You know more than you're saying."

"That's how you stay alive in this line of work." She replied, "Take the next exit." She ordered and they were silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "In case I may be wrong, why didn't you tell the others there may be a lead?"

"Isn't there? This isn't just some goosechase is it?" Derek asked with a light growl.

"I showed you Stiles's phone GPS location. Is Stiles there himself? I don't know, but it's the only lead." She replied.

"Well, there you go." 

"So there's no more to it?" She asked.

"Should there be?" He asked in turn. 

"Getting there at this rate is either going to be really interesting or really annoying." She commented.

"Most likely both. What do you know about this Storybrooke place?" He asked, hoping to gain as much relevant information as he could. 

"Small town, nothing notable about it." She replied with a deep frown of annoyance.

"That bothers you?"

"Yes. Because when I say nothing notable, I mean _nothing_! No awards, no scandals, no president backstories...this place exists, but there's nothing else to add about it other than a name."

 "And Stiles was taken there?"

"From what I heard happened, he was summoned there." She said gravely.

"By who?"

"Or by what. And I don't know."

"Doesn't matter." Derek said, pressing the accelerator a bit to speed up. "We're going to go get him." 


	3. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out who his parents are. Derek and Braeden arrive in Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't know how much I shipped Ruby and Braeden until I wrote this.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. While looking for gifs for the last chapter, I found gifs that helped me update faster.

They questioned Stiles for a bit more, just to get some basic information out of him. Then they left him to rest. He was ready to pass out and with the information they were about to drop on him, both David and Emma agreed that the rest would be needed. They wanted to make sure his vitals were all good, so he was asked to rest in the hospital and be looked at by the doctors. One of the nurses went in and gave Stiles a little something for the pain that would also help him sleep. 

Out in the waiting room waited Mary Margret, Regina, Henry, Mulan, Aurora, and Philip.

"Is it him? Is it really my son?" Aurora demanded. 

Emma had a stern look on her face as she motioned for Aurora to sit down. She did, with Philip and Mulan on either side of her while Emma sat in front of her. The others huddled around to listen.

"I can't be sure _this_ is your son." Emma said.

"But Rumpelstiltskin said-" Philip began but Emma raised a hand to stop him. 

"Chances are _really_ good that he is though. Nothing ever happens here that isn't on purpose." Emma said with a gentle smile.

"But we can't see him?" Aurora asked. Her eyes wide and full of emotion. 

After accepting her role as a mother, Emma understood perfectly what Aurora was feeling. But it wasn't just her they had to consider. 

"He's seventeen years old. He comes from the other side of the country. He was raised in this world...I'd like you to take some time to consider what that means." Emma told her gently.

"What about him?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at her son and replied. "He's resting now. He...he seems to accept that magic is real. Telling him who he really is will hopefully be easier than it was for me."

"I should do it." Henry offered with a confident smile.

"Um..." Emma looked a bit unsure as she shared a concerned look with her father. It wasn't anything against Henry, but Stiles was...new. They _were_ searching for him, but for him to appear out of nowhere like that? Gold claimed it wasn't him who brought him to Storybrooke, so who did? Or did Stiles do it on his own? It wouldn't be the first time someone nice turned out to actually be a villain. Emma was particular careful to make sure Henry didn't fall into dangerous company. 

"Henry." Regina spoke up and Emma gave a sigh of relief when Henry turned to look at his other mother. "I know you like to help when you can, but this is a matter for the sheriff's department to handle. I think you should let Swan and Charming do their job."

"Regina's right kiddo. It's best if you leave this to us." David sent him a smile. 

"Come on, I think I'm really the best option for this." Henry argued. Before anyone could butt in and make a case, he continued. " _I_ was the one that got you to believe, mom. _I_ know these stories better than anyone and can answer any of his questions. Plus, I'm closer to his age than you all are. Sometimes it's easier talking to another kid...and someone who isn't a badge."

"He may feel a bit on display or like he's guilty of something if both you and Emma are interrogating him." Mary Margret said to her husband. 

Regina frowned, "I still don't like the idea of letting Henry do this?"

"You think my son is dangerous?" Aurora demanded with an accusing glare.

Regina then stated what Emma had been thinking, "It wouldn't be the first time someone came along acting like a hero only to be a villain."

"He is _not_ a villain. He is Prince Philip II." Mulan stated. 

"Back in Misthaven, maybe. Here he's led another life, by another name." Regina reminded them. 

"I'd still like to see him." Philip said and Aurora nodded her head fiercely.

"And you will. After _I_ talk with him." Henry said stubbornly, daring either of his moms to disagree.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this, kid?" Emma asked for the tenth time since Stiles has woken up. 

"I got this, mom. I even got some help." Henry reached into his backpack he brought with him and pulled out the book with all the fairy tales. "I'm hoping it'll be easier than with you, and that this will help."

"Well...okay. Do you want any one of use to be there with you?" Emma asked him.

"Mom, he's Sleeping Beauty's kid. He's the son of heroes. And we're part of his home. He needs us." 

Emma smiled at her son and pulled him into a hug. "If you give him the full 411 and he doesn't freak out or deny it, we'll head to Granny's and pig out. Deal?"

Henry smiled back. "Deal." 

* * *

 

"Stop the car!" Braeden said so suddenly that Derek slammed down on the breaks. It sent both of them forward a bit  but they caught themselves, Derek with the steering wheel and Braeden on the dash.

Derek turned to look at her and demanded, "What?" He was now looking around, trying to spot potential threats. 

"We're here..." She murmured as she got out of the car. 

Derek put the car in _park_ and followed her out. He looked around but the highway stretched on for as far as the eye could see. With absolutely nothing in sight. Not even a highway marker. 

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Derek pointed out. 

She didn't pay him any attention as she pulled out a small scroll from her pocket. It was late into the night so even with his eyesight it was hard to see, until he used his werewolf eyes. He saw what looked like runes. Before he could question Braedon about it, she was muttering something in a foreign language and then tossed the scroll ahead. To his surprise, the scroll vanished for a moment. But then it reappeared and it wasn't the only thing. There was a white line spray painted to mark the barrier, Derek suspected. There was also a sign that said _Entering Storybrooke._

"What the hell...?" Derek muttered. Then he looked over and eyed her accusingly. "I think it's time you tell me more about this place."

"Not much to tell." Braeden said as she walked back to the car.

Once they were both in and Derek started to drive again he said, "Still more than I know. So talk."

* * *

"Hi. I'm Henry Mills." Henry introduced himself as he walked into Stiles room. 

"Hey. I'm Stiles." Stiles said rather numbly. The drugs he was on wore off but he was still a bit groggy from them and tiredness he felt from being underwater. 

"That's a unique name." Henry commented as he snagged himself one of the visitor chairs. 

"It's a nickname based on my last name, Stilinski. My real name is...well, let's say we don't speak of it...not that many _could_." 

"Ah. Still, cool name." Henry said and Stiles nodded in thanks. After a pause Henry asked, "How ya feeling?"

"Tired..." Stiles admitted. "Confused."

"I'm here to help with that." Henry spoke up and removed his backpack from his shoulders and rested it on his lap.

"Yeah?"

Henry nodded. "Look, I think we don't want to beat around the bush and get to the point. So first things first...do you believe in magic?"

Stiles had flashbacks of werewolves, kanimas, mountain ash, and so many other things flash before his eyes that he got dizzy. He blinked his vision into focus before replying. "I have a very open mind on the matter."

"Okay good. Because I have a story to tell you...well, a few. And I'm going to need that open mindedness." Henry said as he unzipped his backpack.

Stiles watched with curiosity as Henry took out a rather large book and passed it over. He held the book for a moment, just appreciating it's weight, texture, and caligraphy before opening it to the first page. 

 

 

"I...I don't understand." Stiles said as he looked up to Henry with a questionable gaze.

"You will." Henry got up and flipped through the pages. 

The book was always changing to fit the stories as they actually happened in this world. When Henry was reading it again to brush up on Aurora's and Philip's story, he noticed the added section. The one about their son. Henry actually couldn't wait to introduce Stiles to Ruby. 

But that would wait. Henry turned to the tale of Sleeping Beauty and told Stiles to read it. Stiles looked at him oddly but did as he was told. The story had a few similar elements that he remembered but then it got all changed up when it included Mulan. As the story continued into a Lion King arc, Stiles wasn't sure to laugh or roll his eyes at the horrible fanfiction crossover. 

But then when he saw the pictures at the end of the tale that foretold the fate of Sleeping Beauty's son, he stiffened.

There was no way to deny it. It was almost like looking in a mirror, or rather, self portrait.  

 

(([Gifs Sources](http://rebloggy.com/post/my-gif-fanart-teen-wolf-stiles-stilinski-derek-hale-sterek-teen-wolf-fanart-theb/29333111299) ))

* * *

 

Derek parked the Camaro a block away from Granny's. It seemed like the only place so far to rent a room.

"It's late, Derek. We need to find a place to stay. Your car is nice, but not nice enough to sleep in." Braeden said as she headed towards the door of the diner.

"Then you go ahead. I'm going to find Stiles." Derek said.

"We just got here. In Maine, after driving from California only stopping to refuel the gas tank." Braeden reminded him. "The car isn't the only thing that needs to be refueled, Derek."

"Stiles is here, I'm here now, I'm going to go find him." Derek said stubbornly and began to walk off. She watched him go, nose high in the air, searching for Stiles's scent. 

Braeden sighed before heading inside.

"Hi," She greeted the woman behind the counter with a smile. "Do you have any vacant rooms?"

The woman looked towards outside before looking back at Braeden. "We do. You and your...uh, _friend_ , need one?"

 

Braeden gave her a once over before smirking. "Two, if available. He's here to find his boyfriend. I'm just here for moral support."

The woman behind the counter smiled, a bit more flirtatiously than before, "That's very nice of you."

"I can be sweet when I want to be." Braeden replied.

"And when you don't want to be?" The woman asked, leaning against to rest her elbows on the counter and resting her chin in her palms. 

Braeden chuckled and held out her hand, "I'm Braeden."

"Ruby." 

* * *

 

At first Derek feared that he wouldn't find Stiles's scent. That this was just a wild goose chase and he wasted valuable time that could have been spent looking for Stiles. But then he caught it. He caught Stiles's scent and he was nearly knocked down to his knees with relief. He collected himself and followed it. When he arrived at the hospital he was more than mildly concerned about the condition he'd find Stiles in. 

When he did find him, it was in the hallway, wandering around looking lost. 

"Stiles, are you alright?" Derek asked as he carefully approached Stiles.

"I don't know..." Stiles replied, not really registering who had spoken.

When he finally did, his eyes opened wide, " _Derek_?"

Derek grinned a little as he nodded.

Stiles ran the remaining distance and threw himself at Derek who hugged him tightly. He even went as far as picking him up and spinning him around, he was just so damn happy to have found him. 

When he was back on the ground, Stiles looked at him with surprise and wonder, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, moron." Derek said fondly. 

"Dick..." Stiles replied just as fondly. "How did you find me?"

"Braeden tracked you down."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You paid Braeden to find me?"

"I didn't pay her." Derek said.

"It's Braeden. You _will_."

Derek shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I'll pay whatever she wants. She came through. I found you. We can go home now." 

Stiles paused and took a step back.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned, noticing the change. 

"I...I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Derek asked.

"I...Derek, something happened. And I can't go home yet."

"Stiles, you _have_ to! Your dad, the pack...a lot of people are worried about you!"

"Yeah well, I just found out who my real parents are and they're here, okay!?" Stiles blurted out angrily. 

Derek's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I...I'm adopted. I am not really the Sheriff's kid. I am not who you think I am."

"Stiles...okay, so you're adopted. But that doesn't change who you are. You grew up in Beacon Hills, you're best friends with Scott, you're the Sheriff's son."

"It's not that easy..."

"Yes, it is!" Derek insisted.

"Derek, how did you get into town?" Stiles asked out of the blue.

"What?" Derek was a bit thrown off by the question.

Stiles knew how, more or less, how he got to Storybrooke. "How _exactly_ did you get _into_ Storybrooke."

Derek immediately remembered passing the town's borders that weren't visible until Braeden did the spell. "Magic..."

Stiles nodded. "Thought so. Look, I'm not saying I'm going to throw away all the love my parents or the McCalls have given me over the years...but this isn't something _normal_. I have to stay here and figure a lot of things out."

Derek looked at him for a long moment before making up his mind. "Okay then. I'm staying too."

" _What_?"

 "The Camaro needs some looking after and isn't in shape to make it back to Beacon, so I'm stuck here for a few days anyway. So I'm going to be there while you figure things out. If this town has magic, you'll probably need a werewolf and a hired gun by your side."

"I don't have the kind of money one needs for Braeden's services." Stiles said.

"But I do. She can leave if she wants, or stay to help. But I was her ride and I'm not leaving until you're coming with me." Derek said seriously.

Stiles had to smile at that, "Thanks..."

"Who's this?"

Derek and Stiles snapped their attention to the voice that spoke.  

"Henry." Stiles greeted. 

"Henry, this is Derek. He's...a friend from home." Stiles introduced him. Then did the same for Henry. "Derek, this is Henry. He's the Sheriff's biological son and the mayor's adopted son. He's been helping me out with...well, discovering who I really am."

"Hey." Derek gave a single nod. Whatever comfortable ease Derek had when it was just him and Stiles was gone, and in his place was the stiff and grouchy Derek Stiles first met. 

Henry seemed to notice it so he simply nodded and turned to Stiles. "So um...I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Uh...it's a lot to take in. But to be honest, now that Derek is here, I'm feeling much better."

Stiles's heart didn't skip a beat, so Derek knew he was telling the truth and it made him feel... _good_. 

"Awesome! Well uh...you ready to come back? My mom wants to talk to you." Henry said. Stiles nodded and both he and Derek followed Henry to the others. 

"Stiles! You're okay. We were worried you'd ran off." Emma said when she saw him. Then he looked at Derek and asked, "Who are you?"

"Derek Hale. I'm friend's with Stiles. Here to take him home."

Both David and Emma's eyes widened and they looked at him. It was a look so similar, Derek would have to guess they were related. Cousins, maybe?

 

Stiles saw the look and he held his hands up in a placating manner. "But I intend to stay here until...until I meet my parents at least. Get to know them." Emma and David gave a sigh of relief and as much as Stiles didn't want to hurt them, knowing they had a similar situation and knew his parents, he had to add. "But I _do_ eventually have to get back. My dad's gotta be worried sick about me."

"He is." Derek confirmed. 

"We understand. But you also have to understand the situation from their point of view, Stiles." David said, sparing Emma a look that was full of sadness and regret.

"What exactly is the situation?" Derek asked, wondering what that look was about.

Stiles looked from the Charmings to Henry, then finally to Derek. He took a deep breath before speaking. "So...you're a werewolf." Everyone's eyes widened, but it wasn't in fear. It was in shock. Different levels and degrees but it was definitely shock. Derek could not believe Stiles just outed him like that in front of the town's police. "Well...this town is a magical town, which you know. The inhabitants are fictional characters brought to life...or rather, their world, their stories, are real. But they happen in another world. And a curse brought them to ours."

Derek was looking at all of them with wary eyes, calculating and looking for threats with each word that left Stiles's mouth. 

"Well, your world. I wasn't born here. I was born in another world."

Derek eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked at Stiles.

"You can hear heartbeats to know if people are lying. This could be things they just told me, so hear it from them and know it's the truth." Stiles said and then turned to look imploringly at David.

He nodded and took over the story. "In this world I am known as David Nolan. But back in Misthaven, or as you may have heard of it before, The Enchanted Forest, I am Prince Charming. My wife Mary Margret is Snow White. Emma is my daughter, who like Stiles was sent to this world and through magic of time and space, has aged while we were frozen in time. All of our friends and neighbors are also people you may consider characters. And we try to live peacefully here in Storybrooke."

"Try?" Derek could only think to ask.

"There as are much villains as there are heroes, dude." Stiles answered.

Derek nodded because, hey, how could a werewolf argue with that? And he had been listening to David's...Prince Charming's, heartbeat. And he was telling the truth. Then he turned to Stiles, confusion and a smidge of fear in his eyes. This was more than being separated from your parents at birth type of deal. Derek understood now that it may be harder to Stiles to come home.  

"Who are your parents?" Derek asked.

"Prince-"

"King." David corrected.

Stiles nodded. "King Philip and Queen Aurora...also known as Sleeping Beauty." 

Derek let out a disbelieving chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. "So you're a prince?"

"Yes, and I very much doubt Snow's going to to be able to keep the napping queen away from her little prince much longer." Regina said as she came into view. 

They all looked at Stiles, who looked at Derek and asked with a bit of childlike fear, "Will you be there with me? Please?"

Derek nodded, took Stiles's hand in his and interlocked their fingers, and felt Stiles relax next to him. Together they followed the others into the waiting room that was mostly empty. 

When a couple stepped closer, the woman seemed ready to cry as she let out a breathless gasp. "I'd know those beautiful eyes anywhere...you're him. You're really him. You're my Philip!" She couldn't help herself anymore as she threw herself at Stiles and hugged him tightly. 

Stiles was startled but returned the hug with one arm, since Derek hadn't let go of his hand. 

But then Stiles and Derek caught on to something as Stiles pulled back and they both looked at her with the same questioning gaze, " _Philip_?"

"His name is _Philip_?"  
"My name is _Philip_?"

 

 


	4. Of Wolves and Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn that Camaros are werewolf cars, people are threatened by Stiles's magic, and Gold is up to something.

"I can't believe my name is _Philip!_ " Stiles exclaimed as he and Derek walked back towards Granny's.

It'd been a long day for all of them and the Charming's (Stiles couldn't believe that all the Disney stories he grew up watching and reading were really real!) convinced everyone to rest. Mary Margret and David took Stiles's birth parents and Mulan over to their place for coffee and tea. Henry told Stiles that since they knew how this worked, they could help Aurora and Philip, as well as Mulan, have a better grasp on the situation. Emma, having been in Stiles's shoes, seconded the idea knowing he'd probably want some space to let it all sink in since it _was_ a lot to take in.  

Henry let Stiles keep the story book so he could read more of it in case any questions regarding his birth still lingered. He also saw how curios Stiles was and figured he'd enjoy the read. 

Derek didn't really need to be told twice about parting ways. The relief he had at finding Stiles was now giving way to paranoia. With each moment he witness Aurora around Stiles, the more he realized that Stiles may not be coming back with him to Beacon. 

When they passed the Camaro, Derek stopped. 

Stiles stopped too, looked at Derek curiously, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's not."

"What?" Stiles asked confused. 

"Your name. It's not Philip. Or _prince_ Philip II." Derek scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Then he stared seriously at Stiles and explained. "That's not who you are. Maybe it was who you were or at one point meant to be, but you're not him. You're not their baby, Stiles. You're Stiles Stilinski. Your real name is whatever Stiles is a nickname for!" Derek cried out.

Then he caught himself and stared at Stiles's slightly wide and surprised eyes.  

 

"Derek..."

Derek looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Hey..." Stiles said gently and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder until the older man looked over. "I meant it, you know. I'm not going to forget all that my dad and Scott and Melissa have done for me. I'm not going to forget about my home. I'm...I'm not gonna forget about you."

"You sure?" Derek hated how weak and small he sounded but he couldn't help it. Stiles has always loved adventure. Even when things are far too dangerous and threats are all too real, Stiles always has thing...sense about him that's excited. Knowing now that he was born to be a Disney hero, may explain things, but it still made Derek worry. How many adventures could there be here in Storybrooke that can't be found in Beacon Hills? How many duties does Stiles inherit now that he's back to claim his place. Derek may have mocked it but Stiles _is_ a prince!

"Of course. Look...I'm not sure _when_ I'll head home, but I will. In the mean time...you'll be with me, right?" Stiles asked a bit sheepishly. He wasn't really sure how dedicated Derek was to this little adventure. But Stiles hoped it was for the long run. He may be used to magic and monsters, but this was...something else. And he was solo. Or he would be if not for Derek. Having the wolf there with him made him feel...comfortable. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek promised.

Stiles smiled and together they headed to Granny's. On the way there, Derek snickered, " _Philip_."

Stiles chuckled and bumped his shoulders with Derek's and whined a bit, "Hey!"

At the counter, Derek asked if any rooms had been reserved for them and the old lady ("Derek! That's Granny! As in Red Riding Hood's Granny! Promise you won't eat her!"), said they had two rooms and gave Derek a key to each. As the two headed upstairs they heard Granny asking for Red, whose human name apparently is Ruby. 

Stiles took over talking, which wasn't abnormal, while Derek looked for their room. The human was telling Derek about the insane crossovers that happened through his birth when Stiles spotted one of the doors that belong to their rooms. 

"So...is this your room or my room?" Stiles asked. 

He looked over at Derek when he didn't get an answer and saw something he doesn't usually see. A heavily blushing Derek. 

"Um...Derek?" Stiles pressed. 

Derek coughed into his hand and then pulled Stiles's along by his elbow. 

"Derek?" Stiles questioned as they went down the hallway. 

"Not our room."

"But the door number..."

Derek stopped by the other door one of the keys he had with him opened. He presented it to Stiles a bit awkwardly, but Stiles saw it was a really old fashion looking key, and then turned the lock. Inside the room was...homey. A bit modern, a bit old timey. With two beds. Which was good because Stiles turned back to Derek and looked at him questionably. "So... _our_ room?"

Derek blushed again and cleared his throat before he replied, "Um...Braeden was using the other one."

"Using....oh. Oh! _OH_! Okay. So...uh, do you want the bed closer to the window or the wall?" Stiles asked after he realized why Derek was all blushy.

"I'll take the one closer to the window. In case anyone tries to break in, you'll be safer in the one by the wall." Derek said seriously.

Stiles had to look at him skeptically but Derek gave him a pointed look back. So Stiles shrugged and allowed Derek to be a bit overly paranoid. They _were_ in new and uncharted territory for them. There  _were_ surrounded by new people, and there were villains as much as there were heroes. And to be honest...how and why _now_ Stiles was brought here was still a mystery. So late night visitors through the window wouldn't be weird. Especially not for Stiles...and both he and Derek knew that perfectly. 

* * *

When Emma arrived at the station, it was before he father, but someone else was already there waiting. She hung up her jacket before walking over to the Blue Fairy with a questioning gaze.

"Hey...everything okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure." The Blue Fairy replied as she fiddled with her hands. 

Emma furrowed her brows, "Is there a problem with the Fairy Dust?"

"No, the mines aren't a problem. I...there's something I'm worried about." The Blue Fairy confessed. 

"Alright..." Emma said cautiously. "I'm guessing you're here to share what has you so worried?"

"There is this...overwhelming sense of foreboding that the fairies and I are feeling."

"That can't be good..." Emma muttered.

"I know. And from the news we've gathered from the hospital, the timing coincides with the arrival of Sleeping Beauty's son."

Emma frowned slightly, "That's an oddly specific accusation. He didn't arrive that long after his parents and Mulan."

Mother Superior pursed her lips, she looked apprehensive and jittery as she looked pleadingly at Emma to understand. "I don't want to start any witch hunts, Emma. But I have been presented with facts that can't, or at least shouldn't, be avoided. You're magic too, now. When you're around him...just try to get a sense of him."

"He's a good kid. Confused and new to this stuff. I know you have a lot of experience in magic, but please don't tell anyone else about this. Witch hunts tend to happen whether or not there is a witch." Emma warned.

"And if there is one?" Mother Superior asked.

"Then we'll make sure they're on the side of good."

"And if that's not a choice?"

"Power from the Enchanted Forest may be defined as black and white, but as you've seen from Regina, how one uses their powers is a choice."

"And will this child make the right one? Don't be blinded by family reunions." was the last warning Mother Superior said before leaving the station. 

David passed her on his way in, and sensed the tension she left behind. He looked at Emma with concern. "Everything alright?" 

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly. 

* * *

 

"Red Riding Hood's a _werewolf_?" Stiles asked incredulously.

He was seated on the counter eating breakfast with Derek and Braeden on either side of him. Derek blushed a bit when he saw Braeden the next morning chatting very closely with the other brunette who worked there. Stiles put two and two together and realized that that was who she hooked up with last night. It was something that had Stiles's mind spinning. Braeden hooked up with _Red Riding Hood_!

"Yup. My mother was a wolf, and so was I. My father wasn't though. But Granny was. Bitten though." Ruby explained as she leaned on the counter and answered Stiles's questions. 

 

"Whoa. That...that changes a lot of things, right Derek?" Stiles asked as he looked over to Derek. 

The wolf was sipping his coffee when Stiles asked, so he simply nodded. 

"I mean," Stiles continued. "Derek, you're a born wolf too. Was the story of Red Riding Hood even allowed in your house?"

"Not really. Not most versions anyway. One of my aunts, who was human and married into the family, invented a story that didn't make the wolf out to be the bad guy." Derek explained with a detached coldness that had Stiles and the girls frowning. 

Stiles and Braeden because they were friends with Derek. And other wolves, and knew how often the wolf was seen as a villain. Ruby because she's been there. _She **was**_ Big Bad.

"Granny tried to protect me from the prejudice of the town's people. Knowing if they knew what I was, they'd be out for blood. The red cloak I was known for was powerful magic. So long as I wore it, it'd keep the beast controlled...even on the night of the full moon. But Granny couldn't find a way to tell me that _I_ was the beast.  She told me that the wolf hated red and it'd keep me safe. I was so distant from my wolf that when I did transform, I couldn't remember the next morning...then I met my mother. Alpha of her pack. She trained me. She explained that being a werewolf wasn't being one or the other, but both. I'm not sure if it was something she knew herself but it was a lesson I leaned and took to heart that helps me keep control. Often, regardless if bitten or born, a person will dwell too much on one side. Like Granny who was bitten and favored the human side and saw the wolf part as a monster. Like my mother who was a born wolf and saw the human side as a weakness that held her back. I gained control because I realized that I am both...and I shouldn't fight either one. Embracing my inner wolf and my human compassion made me stronger. I'm not human, I'm not a wolf...I'm a Werewolf."

Stiles smiled at the explanation. It made sense. When he looked over at Derek, he saw him look at Ruby with awe filled eyes. Stiles knew that when they first met 'Red Riding Hood' Derek must have been apprehensive because he was a wolf, but hearing that...well, Stiles thinks Derek's day was kinda made. 

"Hey, you've guys have met!" Henry said as he came in with Regina behind him. 

Stiles looked over and smiled and waved at them. "Hey Henry. And yeah."

Henry took a seat next to Braeden as Ruby went to fix up Henry's usual breakfast. "I couldn't wait until you guy's met. Ruby, you should read Stiles's story. He basically trains werewolves." Henry said excitedly and kind of proudly. 

"Really?" Ruby asked as she turned mid-action. Then she raised an eyebrow, "Stiles's in the Book?"

Henry nodded. "It was recently added, along with his birth. It's kinda awesome."

"Wait...what?" Braeden asked, confused. 

"Oh, yeah...uh, I'm not from Beacon apparently." Stiles said a bit sheepishly.

She blinked a few times before looking at Derek. He shrugged a bit but nodded regardless.

"You're...a story book character?" Braeden asked.

"He's Sleeping Beauty's kid." Derek chimed in.

"And the mid-wife for my birth was Rafiki." Stiles added with a slight smirk. 

" _Seriously_?" Braeden had an open mind, but this was going to take some getting used to. But then something popped into mind. "So...I guess this rescue mission's going to last a while then?"

Stiles became serious then, losing any of the previous easy going enthusiasm he had. "There are things I need to figure out. And...my parents are here. I have to figure things out with them too."

"What about your father in Beacon Hills?" Braeden asked.

"I was actually thinking about that too. I don't think we should alarm the Sheriff any more than needed. He's got enough to deal with, and even though he's human, he's got a good idea of what's really going on in the world, so Beacon needs him. I think you should call him, tell him you're alright, but use a burner phone." Derek suggested.

Stiles nodded. "If you think that's best."

"The less people the better." Regina said speaking for the first time. When everyone turned and looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "The newbies may not know the drill, but the rest of us know how it goes. Something new happens, a mystery unfurls, we get blind sided. Joke about it all you want, we're characters, bound by laws of magic to a degree. There's a formula of plot in the works...the less characters to become villains or obstacles or 'plot twists' the better. Also less possible casualties." She placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and gave him a pointed look, "You're going to be late for school. Grab your breakfast and let's get going." 

She then looked up at Stiles, "Your parents will be waiting for you at the Charming's. I'm sure Red here will be more than happy to to escort you." She gave Red a pointed look with a smirk. Then she looked back at Stiles, "Come down to my office around noon. I'll get you a burner phone so you can call home."

Stiles smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, Mayor Mills."

Regina nodded, slightly surprised by the gratitude but hid it well. "It's all part of my mayoral duties to make sure matters like these are handled with care. Now if you'll excuse us."

Henry waved them goodbye after he accepted his breakfast from Ruby and they were off.

Another waitress came in and she and Ruby talked for a moment before Ruby grabbed her jacket. "Alright, well this place will be alright until Granny gets in. Shall we?"

She led them outside and walked them to the red 1975 Camaro. Braeden and Stiles shared a look before laughing lightly.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at them and asked, "What?"

"Nothing..." Stiles shook his head. "Just...I guess I know what brand werewolves prefer in cars."

Ruby kept giving them a questioning gaze before Derek cleared his throat, cheeks tinted slightly pink, as he pointed to his car. When her eyes landed on the sleek black Camaro, she made a 'not bad' face before smirking. "What can I say? Werewolves got great taste. Though you two shouldn't be shocked, considering. Now get in."

All three paused to take into consideration what she meant, though it was Braeden to put it together first. She was the one who told Ruby she was single by saying Derek was here for his boyfriend. She gave the boys a knowing look, which caught them up to what Ruby meant and had them both blushing. 

"Shot gun." Braeden called.

Stiles and Derek stood there awkwardly, avoiding looking at each other, before Ruby honked her horn. Braeden moved the seat up so Derek and Stiles could get into the back. The air was slightly tense for a moment as Stiles and Derek sat at opposite ends. Ruby turned on the radio and that filled the air for a moment before Stiles decided to fill the air with questions. 

"So who do you hang out with outside of work?" 

"It's a bit complicated. In the Enchanted Forest I made friends with Snow while she was on the run. I helped her hide from the Evil Queen. When we were transported here, we were given false memories, but they felt so real, ya know? In those memories I would hang out with Ashley, who you may know as Cinderella." Ruby explained.

"You're friends with Cinderella?" Stiles asked, and then something else popped into his mind. He remembered how Lydia's favorite story was _The Little Mermaid_ so he had to ask. "Is Ariel real?"

Ruby smiled into the rear view mirror, "Yes. But she doesn't have a human counter part like some of us. The curse that sent us here only affected the Enchanted Forest. There were other realms. And kind of like your parents, not all came along first time around."

"Do you remember what it's like..." Stiles asked in a quiet voice. 

The tension in the car was back, but it was different. Derek eyed Stiles as discreetly as he could without trying to seem obvious. The wolf realized that the more Stiles learned about this other life of his...the more difficult it was going to be to return to his old one. 

* * *

 

 

  

"Still nervous?" Derek asked as he watched Stiles fiddle with his hands. 

They were at the Charming's home, but only Snow White/Mary Margret was home. Mulan, Aurora, and Philip had gone out with David to acquire modern civilian clothing it seemed. 

Mary Margret offered tea and Ruby offered to help, as did Braeden, which left the two alone for a bit. 

Stiles noticed he was playing with his hands and stilled them. He smiled awkwardly at Derek and shrugged slightly. "Kinda?"

"They love you, it was clear to see last night." Derek reassured him.

"Yeah, I know but..."

"But what?" Derek coaxed. 

"They're royalty, Derek. An actual, proper king and queen from a fairy tale. I'm... _Stiles_. An awkward spazz who trips over his own feet on a flat surface. I'm _nowhere_ graceful enough to be a prince because I'm _not_!"

"Hey!" Derek stressed as he reached over and placed his hand over Stiles's. It seemed to calm him some, which made him happy he could do that. "Look, I know it's got to be stressful. But if they care, then you don't have to worry."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked, his hand still in Derek's hold. 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and interlocked their fingers, "The thing about relationships, platonic or...otherwise, is if the love is there, then compromise is easy. The situation may not be, but...you're not alone."

"I'm not?" Stiles asked, looking searchingly in Derek's eyes. 

"Not as long as I'm here."

Stiles smiled and looked away as a blush ran up his neck and cheeks.

"They're here." Derek said as he perked up, Stiles did too, but neither of them let go of the other's hand.

* * *

 

"Do none of you have jobs?" Gold asked as David walked into his shop. 

"We do. I happen to be co-sheriff and on a case." David replied as he walked up to the counter. 

"And you're _here_ because?"

"You're the one who found Stiles, right?" David asked. 

Gold stiffened a bit and then he idly walked into the back and sat down at his spinning wheel. "Yes well, you and your daughter made idle threats to my shop if I didn't look."

David followed and sat in front of him and eyed him skeptically, "But _how_ did you find him? Did you summon him?"

"I don't have that sort of power. At least...not outside of this town." Gold answered.

"But you were able to get Henry for Regina. And locate other people out there too." David pointed out.

"True. I could locate and manipulate and forge papers. Things I can do from here without magic. Something _did_ summon that child, but it wasn't me. I was merely able to follow it's energy." Gold explain.

"Right..." David nodded slowly. "And that energy, anything out of the ordinary?" 

"What exactly are you looking for, sheriff?" Gold asked as he narrowed his eyes in speculation. 

"Answers."

"Well then, why not ask the boy?" Gold asked.

"I was thinking of rounding up the usual suspects first." David said cheekily before standing up. "We'll be in touch if anything happens."

"Right...because god forbid I'm actually not involved in this matter anymore than the guy who found the body." Gold scoffed.

"Track record, Gold." Then David shrugged, "Just doing my lawful duty. I'll see myself out."

Rumple kept spinning his wheel as he contemplated his next move. The needle of his wheel all but beckoning his line of sight. "Like mother, like son...the sleeping curse may be the only way to get any real answers quickly." 

He plucked the needle before heading to the front of his shop and switching the 'open' sign to 'closed' and locking it for good measure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not remember, Sleeping Beauty falls into her sleeping curse after she pricks her finger on a spinning wheel's needle.
> 
> You know, it wasn't until after I wrote this, that I made an odd coincidental connection. Aurora falls into her curse after pricking her finger on a needle. Who hates needles? Stiles! Just...I didn't even think of that as I chose who Stiles's parents would be xD


	5. Chapter 5

"What exactly is your... _relationship_ , with the young prince?" Mulan's glare on Derek was far more severe than his father's the time he first drove the cruiser when he was 14 and crashed into the garbage cans. 

Stiles had to give Derek credit for not being bothered by it. He himself was squirming in his seat, feeling like he was on display, nervous beyond all reason, and wanted nothing more than to bolt. When he tried to pull his hand away from Derek to not keep the situation weird, Derek tightened his hold. It wasn't painful, but it was firm. Not matter how sweaty Stiles's palms became, Derek's grip didn't loosen.

"I'm his friend. And protector while we're here. And sometimes when we're back home." Derek replied evenly. 

Stiles wasn't sure if Derek did it on purpose or not, but that gave Stiles the push he needed to come out of his shell. "Hey! I've protected and saved your ass as many times as you've saved mine!" Then his eyes widened and he realized that probably wasn't the sort of language to use in front of a king and queen. "I'm sorry I meant butt! But that's probably still not the word I should have use, oh fuck! I mean damn! I mean-"

King Phillip laughed, "It's not language we're foreign to...um, Stiles?" 

Nodding sheepishly, Stiles nodded. "That's right. Uh...my adopted mother named me after her father. They're Polish and it's a traditional name that isn't really translated over. It was easier for everyone else, my friends and teacher, myself included to just go with Stiles."

"Right. Stiles. As I said, It's not foreign to me. In the battlefield I've heard worse. And from the short time we've been here, it's as common as it was in Misthaven." King Phillip explained. 

"Still...I should be more respectful in front of people. I just...my ADHD, ya know?" He shrugged.

Aurora looked confused as she tilted her head. "ADHD?"

"Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder." Stiles answered. "I have trouble focusing and can't sit still."

"You focus just fine." Derek reassured him before turning to Aurora and Phillip. "He's curious. When he's researching something he does tend to drift off to another topic if it catches his eye, but he always circles back to the main topic. It's self disciple he's given himself."

"Sounds like you'd make a fine warrior." Mulan commented. "Like a shark, the not keeping still is what keeps it alive."

"I'm no shark. I'm just...Stiles." He replied with a blush. 

* * *

 

From the kitchen, Mary-Margret and David spied while Emma rolled her eyes at her parent's behavior.

After the introductions were done, the Charmings gave the newly united family their living room to catch up. Not wanting to add anymore pressure of presence since each side had an extra, what with Aurora and Phillip having Mulan and Stiles having Derek, it seemed to crowded for all of them. 

Mary-Margret turned to David and smiled, "I think it's going well! Should we bring them coffee or water?"

"I think we have some wine. Aurora and Phillip are from royalty, they'd probably feel more natural with it, and it could help with any nerves." David replied as he matched his wife's hushed tones.

" _Guys_!" Emma stressed in the same whisper tone. "It's already awkward enough as it is with Mulan giving Stiles's boyfriend a death glare. The last thing they need are the eavesdropping, nosy, overly eager parents who have their kid who isn't going anywhere!" 

"We're not eavesdropping, they're just in our living room and there aren't any walls between us. Not our fault we can somewhat hear their conversation, which isn't being whispered." David defended them. 

"And he's _not_ leaving, Emma. He just got here." Mary-Margret added, scoffing lightly like it was an absurd idea. 

"Guys..." Emma looked at them with sad eyes. She knew they didn't want their friends to lose their kid, and wanted them to at least get what they got, but...she didn't see that happening. " _I_ stayed because...I didn't have a life out there. I had no one to come look for me once I came here. No one missed me, the apartment I had was probably sold within a week and my stuff auctioned off. 

"Plus I found my son here. I'm sorry if it's kinda hurtful, but for a _very_ long time it was just Henry keeping me here. Stiles doesn't have that. But what he _does_ have...he has roots all the way in California. He has family and friends...and someone who was willing to drive all the way across the country, pay a bounty hunter, and use magic to get him. And he's facing down his parents." Emma sighed. "I don't think Stiles will cut off all ties with your friends, but...he's not gonna stay either." 

* * *

 

Derek listened to the conversation in the kitchen as best as he could without getting lost to the one in front of him. He was both glad and guilty that people understood that Stiles wasn't going to stay here. He belonged in Beacon Hills with the rest of the pack. With him!

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" King Phillip asked, eager to know about his son. 

"Um...when I'm not studying-"

"He's in advanced courses." Derek said proudly. "It's hard to explain things that are common in today's modern world, but Stiles is very clever and very intelligent. And it shows."

Stiles blushed fiercely, and then somehow blushed even harder when he saw the proud look Derek was wearing on his parent's faces. 

"I play lacrosse. It's um...a sport." Stiles added.

"Oh? How is it played?" Mulan asked.

Stiles went into a speech on how the game works, Derek adding in a bit here and there, and by the end King Phillip and Mulan looked very interested. Aurora frowned lightly, "So it can be violent?"

"It can be...but some sports just are." Stiles answered, sheepishly as he looked down. It was harder than he realized to speak about his life to these people who are apparently his family. It was like a new start. A new Stiles with old facts. But just like you forget your favorite anything, be it food/song/book/movie or whatever, he was drawing a blank on all those things. And the more he's realized how helping the pack in times of chaotic trouble has taken over his life. The life of a normal teenager don't really exist anymore. 

"My darling, the life of a royal son is dangerous too. Learning to ride, to hunt, to use a sword...it has it's dangers. Stiles, from our world or this one, is strong and brave." King Phillip announce proudly and Stiles was sure he was going to pass out soon from all the blushing he was doing. 

" _So_! Would anyone like some pizza?" Mary-Margret came back into the living room to ask. 

Stiles was thankful for the distraction. 

"Yes! Um, if you tell us where to go, Derek and I will pick some up!" Stiles offered. 

"I'll show you guys, come on." Emma offered. 

Stiles didn't waste any time, and Derek went along after him. 

After they left, Phillip and Mulan had sadden faces while Aurora's was slightly panicked. "Did we scare him? Was it too much?"

" _No_! No, no, no, no...it can just be a bit overwhelming. I'm sure Emma will talk with him and give him some pointers." Mary-Margret tried to reassure them.

"Snow's right. You just have to remember it's been a longer time for him than it has been for you. Learning you're adopted is one thing. Learning you're a prince from a fairy tale? It's gonna take some time...have some patience, and everything will be alright." David promised. 

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, some slight begging, and even more promises than Stiles was sure he could come good on, but they convinced Derek to give then some time. They told him to go check up on Braeden and make sure the Camaro was on the up and up. 

They dropped Derek off in front of Granny's. Emma told Derek not to worry and for whatever reason, Derek didn't seem as ticked off as Stiles imagined he would be. He just hat an intense stare down with Emma, plus some conversation Stiles wasn't privy to, and then they were off in Emma's yellow Buggie. 

When they arrived at a playground, Stiles was a bit surprise, but didn't question it. As they arrived in to the castle fort, they took a seat and looked off into the distance and enjoyed the quiet. 

Normally Stiles would be very awkward and twitchy, tacking his mind for something to say. But it was oddly enough...the quiet was comforting. He supposed that with all the was going on in his head, and all the people he was meeting...everything was just _loud_. 

"It's okay you know...to feel confused. To _not_ feel...love for them. At least not like the love you feel for your family back in California."

  

The guilt he felt because of that reason, that reason he hadn't put a name to but was feeling it since he found out he was adopted, felt...lesser. Maybe because it came from Emma, who has been through this already, that made it valid. 

"They seem nice. I can't hate them but...I...I can't automatically love them either." He said in a hushed voice. For some reason, saying that, made the guilt come back a smidge. 

"It's different for you than for me. I didn't have anyone...but I guess that can make things harder. But you have to know that you can't force things. Storybrooke itself, the town...it's its own character in a way. Alive and breathing, separated from the rest of the world though part of it...you haven't been part of it, not like the others have. And the life in Misthaven is another world all together...it's really big. Too big. No one will blame you for any decision you make. And no one is rushing you...you take your time. And if you need me to say anything to your parents for you, I will. _Anything_. Even...even goodbye."

Stiles's eyes snapped to her, wide with shock, but he couldn't hide how grateful he was to her. He was thinking of all the things that's happened in Beacon and how his dad was hurt and he disappeared. He would need to get back soon. Even if he could come back...he...he may not be able to be Prince Phillip II. He's spent so much time building up who Stiles was, grown so much as a character in Beacon and it's own stories there...it would be so hard to just...abandon it. 

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts. Emma was looking at him with gentle eyes and soft smile, "No rush."

Stiles nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping away any tears, "Thanks..."

"No problem. Us modern-world hopping-royal kids have to stick together, right?"

* * *

 

Battle drums played, fire cackled, Were-Hyena's guffawed and howled as they played their part in the ritual. Scar had hired the more experienced priestess he could get a hold of to perform the spell that would finally complete his dream.   

There were sacrifices of gold, wild animal, and even human. 

"I leave here a lion, full of pride and regal intention, and I head forth to the unknown! I shall return to you my loyal followers, not as a king...but as a god! With each and every one of you! And as the stars look down in witness! I WILL ENTER THE NEW WORLD WITH FIRE! AND STRIKE OUT THE ONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!" 

 

   

* * *

 

 

"So, what exactly is the deal with you and Derek?" Emma asked.

Stiles was about to answer when suddenly a firewall appeared in front of them on the road, "LOOK OUT!"

"WHOA!" Emma swerved but the car skidded and the force of impact that caused the fire had a second wind and turned them over. They spun a few times before the car finally stopped. Both doors were opened and on the passenger side Stiles's body propped out, unconscious and hurt. 

From her side of the car, Emma was barely hanging on to consciousness. Her stubbornness mixed in with her need to save people pushed her to stay awake and try to get out of the car. 

"S-S...Stiles?" She croaked out, trying to blink the blurriness out of her vision. 

She heard footsteps and felt hope rise in her. "H-help..." The last of her strength gave out and she gave into the darkness. 

Through the flames, Rumpelstiltskin walked through them as if they didn't bother him at all. He stopped next to Stiles and looked at the unconscious boy. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the needle from his spinner's wheel. He observed it for a long moment before grabbing Stiles's finger and prickled. 

Stiles gave a shuddering breath before he went still, a coldness soon set, like that of a corpse. 

"No hard feelings, Dearie...but something's coming for you, and I hate to be blind sided."


End file.
